


Like a Cat

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cat eyes, Gen, Pupils, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Angeal and Sephiroth go to see who Genesis's new administrative assistant. Sephiroth's pupils do something weird.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

It was another long day filled with meetings, paperwork, training, and more paperwork. All of the damn paperwork. He knew there’d be some once the ceasefire with Wutai occurred and he was taken off of the battlefield, he just didn’t think there’d be this much.

“You doing okay there, Sephiroth?” Angeal questioned.

“Fine,” Sephiroth responded while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You know, we all have an allowance with our jobs,” Angeal started. “Why don’t you look at getting an assistant or something? Genesis already has one.”

“Why should I waste money on something I can just do myself?”

Angeal frowned and watched as Sephiroth walked down the hall. With a sigh, he followed his silver-haired friend. “Do you never eat out at a restaurant? Or…Well, I was going to ask do you cut your own hair, but you obviously never get your hair cut.”

Sephiroth glanced side-ways in amusement. “I see your point.” He sighed. “Did Genesis seriously rope some poor person into doing his paperwork?”

“Yup,” Angeal popped the P. “Apparently, they love doing paperwork.”

“Those people actually exist?”

“I think they just like getting paid and will say whatever to get a raise.” Angeal placed a hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder causing him to stop walking. “Come on, let’s go see whoever’s crazy enough to put up with Genesis.”

Sephiroth chuckled and turned towards the direction of Genesis’s office. It wasn’t as large as Sephiroth’s, but it was still decently sized. All first-class soldiers all had their own office for the short amount of time they were stationed in Midgar. Honestly, third-class soldiers would probably get more use out of the offices with how they were more frequently working as security at one of the mako plants surrounding the city.

Within a couple of minutes, the pair were at the office of the poetry fanatic. Angeal knocked on the door and strolled in.

“Yes,” a person looked up from the desk with a brief smile. “How may I help you?”

“Just wanting to see Genesis,” Angeal replied. “Is he here?”

“He will be back in just a couple of minutes,” the person responded. “If you’d like, you can wait here or I can relay a message for you.”

“We’ll wait, thank you.” Angeal removed the Buster sword from its magnetic sheath and placed it against the wall. He then sat on the couch. “So, what brought you to work with Genesis?”

“Administrative work is more my speed,” the person responded while flipping through a variety of files. “I also just moved here to Midgar from Junon. I needed a job, and here we are.”

“Ah, I see,” Angeal opened his mouth to open another question, but paused. His mako infused eyes were resting on his fellow Soldier. Sephiroth was standing at the entrance stiffly. Angeal nearly chocked on a breath of air. Sephiroth’s pupils had grown from their typical slits to almost filling up his iris. He looked like a cat ready to pounce of a red light. “Are you alright there, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth just managed to tear his gaze away from Genesis's assistant to look at Angeal. “Fine,” he mumbled and made his way to sit next to him. He kept his gaze anywhere but on the assistant.

“Do you need some water?” the assistant questioned with a hint of panic. “You don’t look so good.” They pushed their chair away from the desk and ran out of the room.

A couple of seconds later, Genesis walked into the office with a puzzled expression. “Why did [Y/N] just run out of here? What did you do to them?”

Angeal chuckled and clapped his hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “They went to go and get loverboy here some water!”

“Shut up,” Sephiroth sighed and felt a course of heat rush to his face that was almost most definitely from the fire materia he had attached to his armor.


	2. Too Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth needs help with something and comes to you for assistance. When you open the door, he's too flustered to say anything.

He hesitated with a fist just centimeters away from the wood of the door. The sun had set hours ago and few people were out in the streets of Midgar. Still, it was an urgent matter and he needed your assistance. Gently, he rasped his knuckles against your door.

Thanks to his superb hearing, he could make out a quiet squeak then soft footsteps across the floor of the apartment until they stopped at the door. He imagined you peering through the peephole and looked anywhere but the door.

This time, anyone could make out the sound of latches being removed and the lock twisting. The door opened to your much smaller frame, at least smaller compared to his towering form.

Sephiroth glanced down at you and froze. He felt his face heat up exponentially. His pupils started to become larger and rounder at the very image of you. You looked up at him with a sleepy smile in a cat onesie.

“Good…” you paused and leaned back into your apartment to glance at the clock on your microwave. “Morning, Sephiroth. Is everything okay?” He moved a hand to cover his face but remained frozen in place as his eyes darted from your pajamas to your face. You tilted your head in confusion, making him stiffen even more. With a frown, you asked, “What’s wrong?”

Sephiroth opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. Realization flashed across your face and he swore he died on the inside, thinking you figured out what was causing him to be so flustered.

“You’re looking for Genesis, right? He was invited to a cast party for Loveless. The play’s debut was tonight, so he’ll be out pretty late.” You paused and gazed at his reaction. He still seemed stressed out. “Is that what you needed?” you questioned, unsure.

Sephiroth could only nod and slowly drag himself away from you. You watched him stumble down the hall before shrugging and closing the door. Sephiroth leaned against the wall of the hallway and placed a hand over his hammering heart.

“Too cute,” he gasped out.


	3. Nyah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is determined to capture the almighty war hero general flustered on camera.

Every single time Sephiroth needed to see Genesis, or whenever he would try to hang out with him, Genesis would always, always make sure you were there. Genesis would watch Sephiroth with a sly grin. Once or twice, he tried to get a video of the way Sephiroth’s eyes would change whenever he saw you. Every attempt failed. Sephiroth would either hide his eyes or would steal Genesis’s phone and destroy it.

“Why does he do it?” Sephiroth ranted to Angeal. “Every single time!”

Angeal chuckled while he was cleaning his Buster sword. “When most people think of you, Sephiroth, they think of the great war general. They think you’re an incredibly stoic and intimidating individual. They think that you’re greater than a human. Seeing you get all flustered around [Y/N] is a nice reminder that you’re just like the rest of us.” Sephiroth sighed and repeatedly hit his head against a locker. “Plus, it’s funny.”

Pausing so his head was resting against the locker, Sephiroth turned and glared at Angeal. “Silence.” With a grunt, Sephiroth pushed himself off of the locker. “Let’s go. We have training to attend to.”

Angeal stood and swung his sword to rest in its magnetic sheath. He followed the general out of the locker rooms and towards the virtual reality training room. This time was a simulation in an environment where they’d be hunting each other. He sighed, knowing Sephiroth would ultimately win. Ambush hunting was the general’s specialty. Given his vertical pupils, it was no wonder.

“Are you sure about this?” your voice sounded from around the corner, causing Sephiroth to pause in his steps. Angeal turned around and saw the general’s pupils were already starting to expand. Sephiroth looked around the hallway as if he was trying to escape.

“General, we have training,” Angeal said with a light laugh.

Sephiroth took a deep breath and nodded before turning the corner. He wished he didn’t as he felt a large wave of heat spread through his face. The man wanted to both run, but he also wanted to gaze at you and never look away.

Genesis was holding up his phone to point at you and to where Sephiroth had just walked. He was smirking at his silver-haired friend. This time, Sephiroth wouldn’t be able to destroy the video. It was a live stream.

“Don’t I look stupid?” you questioned and messed with the cat ears that were on top of your head. Sephiroth was silently cursing at himself for telling Genesis and Angeal about what happened when you were wearing your cat pajamas.

“Hmm, what do you think, Sephiroth? Does [Y/N] look stupid?” Genesis questioned and zoomed in on Sephiroth’s face that was growing redder by the second.

You turned around towards Sephiroth with a light blush. He gulped at the sight of you, but couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Well, do I?” you asked growing concern.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Genesis mocked. “You’re going to hurt poor [Y/N]’s feelings.” You glanced back at the man in the red coat with an unimpressed look, you didn’t care if you looked stupid or not. Genesis simply nudged you. “Do the thing.”

With a sigh, but not wanting to disobey your boss, you raised your hands like they were paws. “Nyah!” Sephiroth fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. The only thing visible was his red-hot ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving flustered Sephiroth. Sue me (but don't).


End file.
